


You Owe Me One

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Bottom Castiel, Croatoans, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Just a smutty drabble about Endverse!Dean and Cas. C'mon, admit it, you've been picturing them going at it ever since episode 5x04.





	You Owe Me One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Promptober 2018. Enjoy!

There was a huge difference between getting caught with Croats, and getting caught with Croats  _ alone _ . How Dean managed to manage the latter, he had no idea, but yet, here he was, out of ammo and cursing under his breath behind a pile-up of cars. The rapid monsters scraped and clawed at the chain link fence, and he started to wonder if anyone even knew where he was. Great job, Dean Winchester, this is how you die. After all this time and after all the monsters, this is it. Pathetic.

 

The blessed sound of machine gun fire peppered the air, and the sounds of feet scrambling against soft earth began to slowly fade, until it was just him against the cars and the gunman. He raised his head above the heap and beheld his savior.

 

Of fucking course, it was Cas. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. He was  _ never  _ going to hear the end of this one.

 

“Did you wander off from the rest of the group to urinate, or were you sneaking another one of my joints?” Cas asked.

 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean snapped. “You saved the damsel in distress and now you’re gonna harass me?”   


 

“Only because now you owe me one,” came the teasing reply.

 

“No,” Dean whined, arching his back over exaggeratedly. “No, anything but that.”   


 

“Mm hmm,” Cas insisted, dragging him back to the Jeep. 

 

Dean pouted angrily, never admitting that he kinda dug the orgies. “Will you let me suck you off if I skip out?”

 

“Or,” Cas proposed, “you can suck me off  _ during  _ the orgy.”

 

“Will Renee be there?”

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

During at least one of these things, Dean was pretty sure he had stood on his head, but Cas always seemed to know how to organize these things in a way that wasn’t all that terrible. He and the ladies were regulars; it was Dean who occasionally made the guest appearance. And every time he did, at least one of the women would get a little peeved, because Dean was always the one to hog Cas in the end. No, group sex wasn’t supposed to work like that; nobody was anybody else’s, and they were all there to be one and peace and love and togetherness and blah, blah, blah. Dean didn’t give a fuck about Cas’ orgy rules.

 

So imagine his delight when Dean got Cas alone before they had a chance to meet up with the girls.

 

“You need to wash up too,” Cas insisted from inside the shower. “You’re disgusting.”

 

“Oh, I’m washing up, alright,” Dean assured him, tossing his clothes onto the ground and slipping into the semi-private outdoor shower.

 

Cas’ sigh of defeat was silenced with Dean’s mouth. The shower was lukewarm and water pressure poor; hardly the ideal scenario for a quick fuck, but the end of the world made for some desperate situations. Dean ran a soapy rag across Cas’ body as he pulled him close and nipped at his neck. Cas moaned in surrender, and Dean smirked when he knew he had already won.

 

By the time Dean had one of Cas’ legs wrapped around his waist and his length buried deep within Cas, the shower had long since ended and the women were probably out looking for him.

 

“Looks like you’re going to be a giver today,” Dean muttered in Cas’ ear as he squeezed his cock and palmed his tightening balls.

 

“You waste too much water,” Cas huffed indignantly.

 

Dean bit the words  _ hippie  _ and  _ treehugger  _ at the tip of his tongue. Cas grunted as he came in Dean’s hand. Moments later, Dean pumped his spend into him and lay his head in the crook of Cas’ neck as he caught his breath. Dean laughed that this was their life now. And also because the head of his cock was ticklish right after sex.

 

“You love it, asshole,” Dean’s post-orgasm voice slurred. “Now get outta here. You’re keeping the ladies waiting.”


End file.
